MIKASA Y LEVI
by Annimo Y16
Summary: dos enamorados intentado hacer algo imposible ,posible ¿crees que lo logren?


Era un dia caluroso tanto como para decir que lo unico fresco que había era la suave brisa que corría,tan fresca y relajante pero sin duda alguna algo andaba mal,sobre una muralla se encontraba una joven mujer observando con preocupación hacía el exterior perdida totalmente en sus pensamientos (bueno casí perdida en ellos) noto que unos pasos se acercaban hacía ella,decídio no prestar atención y seguir con sus pensamientos,hasta que una voz algo subida de tono la hizo voltear rapidamente.

-ackerman.!!- dijo un hombre de rasgos orientales con una mirada extremadamente fría.

Esto sin duda algúna hizo que la mujer se parase rápidamente -necesita algo capitan levi- dijo la pelinegra algo fastidiada.

-no creo que tu novio eren y el resto regrese hoy mismo ya que no hace mucho que salíeron y ademas la expedición va a durar aproximadamente 3 o 4 días- levi despues de decir esto se dio vuelta dandole la espalda a la cadete.

Mikasa algo enfadada y sonrojada por lo de NOVIO volteo la vista nuevamente hacía el exterior - eren no es mi novio,el es mi hermano y estoy en todo mi derecho de preocuparme-

Sin mirar al rostro de mikasa el capitan blanqueo los ojos -¿así le hablas a tus superiores ackerman?-

Mikasa intento responder cautelosamente -no,yo solo..- pero se llevo de sorpresa una interrupción.

-No me importa en lo mas minimo lo que digas,solo sigueme y procura caminar rapído- el no tardo en empezar a caminar por la murralla.

Mikasa realmente queria quedarse ahí esperando por eren,pero despues de todo ordenes eran ordenes y desobedecer a levi no le vendria nada bien,nada.! por lo que se dispuso a caminar tras el,luego saltaron de las murallas utilizando su tridimensionales 3d, aproximadamente pasaron 20 o 30 minutos para poder llegar al castillo en donde casi toda la legíon se quedaba,al estar apartado y mas en la naturaleza todos podían tener su tiempo como por ejemplo Hangi podia hacer sus experimentos tranquila con eren,en fin otra vez comenzo a pensar en eren y sin darse cuenta choco con algo o mejor dicho alguien.

-ash...fijate cuando caminas idiota- levi se notaba algo enfadado,aun que no era para nada nuevo el siempre actuaba así.

-lo siento- mikasa movío sus ojos hacía un lado y otra vez hablo -¿ por que vinimos al castillo?- pregunto algo confundida.

-que molesta.!! vinimos aqui por que erwin me ordeno quedarme contigo y darte unos ejercicios ya que estas lecionada a causa de un titan- su tono de voz sonaba tan molesto y frío,al terminar de hablar comenzo a quitarse los arneses que sostenían sus armas lo hizo muy rapido ya que el tenia experiencia en eso.

-no te quedes mirando como idiota ackerman.! quitate tus arneses de igual forma no los necesitaras para el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo-

Mikasa solo asintio con la cabeza y comenzo a quitarse los arneses pero miserablemente no podia ya que uno se había atascado y sabia que si lo tiraba probablemente se romperia. Eso obviamente le inquietaba pues estaba justo enfrente de un superior y lo peor era que ese superior no le quitaba la vista de encima mientras movía un pie algo alterado ¿quizas su paciencia se estaba agotando? - ahhhh maldicion ackerman,no sirves para quitarte unos simples arneses,tendre que hacerlo yo- levi quito las manos de mikasa de los arneses y se agacho un poco dejando su cabeza cerca del vientre de la cadete,con tan solo un movimiento de manos le quito el arnes, y se levanto

-pues lo siento capitan levi.! no soy tan buena como usted para quitar los estupidos arneses- mikasa retrocedio hacía atras e hizo una mueca de enfrentamiento ,como si estuviese retando al capitan. Algo era mas que seguro...una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo seguro que habría,pues aun debía cobrarse venganza ya que levi golpeo a eren en un juicio y ella nunca pudo hacer nada al respecto,pero esta vez seguro que destruiria al enano o almenos eso creía.

Levi al igual que mikasa tambien tomo una postura de ataque,lo bueno era que estaban afuera del castillo por lo tanto no causarian problemas ni desorden a algunos cadetes que se habían quedado por heridas o cosas parecidas.

\- que espera capitan,ataca usted o yo- dijo la pelinegra con su sangre hirviendo ya que esta vez si obtendria esa venganza que tanto anhelaba.

\- primero las damas- levi hizo una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

Esto sin duda alguna provoco que la cadeta explotara por dentro,¿quien se creía el para intentar burlarse de ella? aun así decidio atacar lanzando una patada que rapidamente fue esquivada, luego lanzo un golpe con su puño y tambien fue esquivado asi estuvieron por varios minutos mikasa estaba totalmente exausta ,pero el enano no.!! el ni si quiera estaba sudado. la pelinegra no alcanzo a retomar su postura y escucho una voz firme y fría.

-ACKERMAN AHORA ES MI TURNO..!!- levi con su pierna golpeo tan fuerte a mikasa que la arrojo contra la pared del castillo,estaba por darle otro golpe pero noto que mikasa estaba casí apunto de llorar y hasta le faltaba el aire, el solo penso ¿habre sido muy rudo? el nunca pensaba así pero se sintío algo mal al a ver golpeado a una mujer,sobre todo por que esa mujer era mikasa que estaba lecionada por lo que penso que tal vez había golpeado su brazo o algo así.

-estoy bien- dijo mikasa mirando hacía otro lado que no fuera el rostro del capitan.

\- ¿lo dices en serio?- observo a mikasa algo preocupado,lo que era totalmente raro en el. -lo siento ackerman- otra vez actúo de una forma que no era para nada propía de el.

Mikasa solo lo observo algo sorprendida ¿el en serio había dicho "lo siento"? esa forma en la que respondío le ocupo toda la mente,pero aun así el dolor y el enfado que sentía hacia levi la impulsaron a levantarse lentamente del suelo mientras se sostenía de la pared. Hubiese preferido quedarse en el suelo pero no podía mostrarse tan debíl frente al enano,su sangre quemaba dentro de ella se sentía humillada...como pudo logro al fin pararse,volviendo a retomar su postura de ataque estaba totalmente segura de que esta vez seria ella quien lo tumbaria contra la pared o eso creía. Al lanzar el primer golpe con su puño fue detenido por la mano del capitan,intento safarse con otro golpe de puño pero otra vez fue tumbada en el suelo por un empujon causado por Levi,no fue para nada agresivo pero igual le dolío ya que no se encontraba muy bien fisicamente.

El capitan se agacho lrntamente hacía donde la chica oriental había caído,quedo de rodillas justo enfren de ella y elevo fuertemente su voz - ackerman.!!¿ que mierda te sucede? no pienso luchar contigo estando lecionada-.

-ashh...¿por que no? acaso tiene miedo capitan?- mikasa observo fijamente a los ojos de levi,que ya no se veían preocupados como antes cuando le dijo "lo siento".

-Insolente ,si luchara ahora mismo contigo tendria total ventaja de ganar ya que tu cadete estas lecionada- levi se paro bruscamente dandole la espalda a mikasa,mientras comenzaba a caminar.

La mujer oriental no insistio en decir nada mas,sabia que si hablaba seria totalmente ignorada,por lo que se paro del suelo con algo de dificultad agarro sus arneses y se dispuso a caminar algo encorbada ya que le dolia el lugar en dinde levi la había golpeado...pero algo la inquieto,esa mirada fría otra vez que le hacía llenarse de escalofrios,no queria voltear pero su cuerpo involuntariamente lo hizo.

\- ¿y ahora que?- mikasa observo a levi que estaba a unos pasos bastante lejos de ella.

\- ¿volveras a subir a la muralla para ver si tu novio regresa? levi sonrío algo burlon.

¿como lo supo? eso era exactamente lo que ella tenia planeado hacer,no importaba para nada si ya esta de noche queria estar segura de que eren volveria.

-yo solo...- intento responder pero fue interrumpida.

\- te lo prohibo ackerman.!! ahora estas bajos mis ordenes y reglas,si vas a la muralla estaras desobedeciendome y tendre que castigarte,asi que no hagas nada,solo ve a tu habitacion- despues de decir eso,siguio caminando hasta alejarse totalmente.

Mikasa tambien comenzo a caminar,no queria ser castigada asi que no le quedo otra que dirigirse a su habitancion.

Al llegar habrío la puerta,luego la cerro y se lanzo sobre su cama realmente le dolia demasiado su brazo y no solo eso,tambien le dolia el lugar en donde el maldito enano la habia golpeado,sin mas vueltas decidío tomar un baño caliente eso seguro aliviaria su dolor. Al estar lista la ducha y el agua,comenzo a desvestirse primero quito delicadente su camisa dejando ver su perfecta cintura tan bien trabajada y no pudo evitar notar ese enorme hematoma en su piel,casi cerca de sus costillas obviamente era por el golpe que el enano le habia dado. En fin se quito el resto de la ropa y se metio en la bañera quedandose ahí tranquilamente relajada.

Mientras tanto levi que tambien se encontraba ya en su habitación sentado a los pieses de la cama,algo ¿inquieto? pensando en como había actuado por la tarde cuando dijo "lo siento" o cuando se sintío preocupado por el golpe que le dio a mikasa. Sin duda algúna el no era asi,pero entonces ¿por que actúo asi? le molestaba en lo mas profundo a ver actuado de esa forma,eso no era propio de el...algo misterioso lo invadia,algo que no tenia explicación pero que le llenaba el estomago de cosquillas. - ahh que rayos me pasa.!!- golpeo fuertemente el colchon de su cama,para luego levantarse y dirigirse hacía el baño al menos una ducha podria aclarar su mente.

Mikasa por otro lado ya había salido del baño con su ropa de descanso otra vez se lanzo sobre la cama,podria a ver hido por la cena pero sinceramente no se encontraba con apetito asi que solo prefirío dormir un poco ya que no podia ir a la muralla para ver si eren y el reston volvian.! esto la enfadaba pero al mismo tiempo no,por que se encontraba adolorida y muy cansada por lo que se durmio muy rápido.

Levi al salir de la ducha con una toalla sobre su hombro se dispuso a buscar una camisa o algo comodo que usar por un rato,unas pequeñas gotas de agua caían por algunos mechones de cabello que cubrian su rostro,obviamente ya se encontraba mas relajado con su mente mas clara de lo que estaba hace un rato. A diferencia de mikasa el si iría s la cocina,pero no por la cena,mas bien por una taza de cafe,abrío la puerta y comenzo a caminar hacía la cocina inmediatamente se fastidio al pensar que tenia que bajar tantas escaleras para ir solo por un cafe,antes de bajar paso justo por enfrente de la habitación de mikasa y nuevamente ese cosquilleo volvio a su estomago,haciendo que su caminar se detenga,involuntariamente su cabeza giro hacia la habitacion de la cadete despues de observar la puerta por varios segundos bajo las escaleras intentando ignorar todo lo que habia ocurrido.

Al llegar a la cocina y se preparo un cafe,se acerco hacía una ventana y pudo notar que finas gotas de agua habían empezado a caer y por lo que se veía pronto comenzarian a caer aun mas fuerte y cargadas,se quedo observando la tormenta hasta terminar el cafe y luego tomo asiento. Despues de varios minutos reposando noto que la tormenta se habia hecho mucho mas intensa y un fuerte trueno acompañado de una brisa provoco que todas las luses se apagaran,levi ya no tenia nada que hacer ademas era tarde y estaba frío,con esto decidio irse a dormir,al comenzar a caminar se da cuenta que toda luz que antes había ahora se encontraba apagada,aun asi decidio caminar pero con cuidado, igual seguro se le complicaria para subir las escaleras. Al llegar a ellas comenzo a subirlas con total cuidado.

Mikasa que se encontraba dormida fue despertada por el fuerte trueno,esto hizo que se pusiera de píe estaba algo asustada y penso que una taza de té negro la calmaria,salio de su habitacion y comenzo a caminar con cuidado por la oscuridad,pero al igual que levi a ella tambien se le complico todo al llegar a las escaleras pues ella tendria que bajarlas y con mucho cuidado bajo un pie,luego otro,paso por paso. Ya habia bajado gran parte de las escaleras y el capitan ya habia subido varios escalones,pero sin querer el piel de mikasa resbalo en un pequeño charco de agua que se había provocado por una gotera en el castillo,de un momento a otro ella se encontraba rodando por las escaleras penso que iba a morir y se arrepentía profundamente de haber bajado sabiendo que estaba oscuro pero entre tanto problema sintío chocar conta una persona,terminaron callendo ambos en un descanso de la escalera que era iluminado por una pequeña luz proveniente de afuera,quizas era la luna.

Casualmente ella cayo sobre esa persona y como pudo se quito de encima,no muy rapido ni muy lento la persona debajo de ella levanto parte del cuerpo y luego se toco la frente que le sangraba, mikasa solo observo a esa persona penso que era un cadete pero se sorprendio al darse cuenta que era el capitan levi.

Se sentia algo avergonzada y el pelinegro no tardo mucho en fijar su mirada sobre mikasa,en cuestion de segundos la cadete hablo. -¿capitan levi? lo siento- tenia tanta verguenza que hasta se sonrojaba.

\- ¿que mierda hacias bajando las escaleras a esta hora?- su voz se sentia tan enfadada,pero otra vez sintio ese cosquilleo que se apoderaba de el,era como si perdiese el control sobre si mismo.

-yo solo emm- ella no tenia ni la mas minima idea de como responder.

-olvidalo,ahora dime ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto levi con un tono de voz mas calmado y dulce,no había mucha luz pero con la poca que se reflejaba en la ventana y que al mismo tiempo alumbraba un poco a mikasa y a su hermoso cabello negro,la hacía lucir hermosa mucho mas de lo normal...se veía tan inocente como si fuera tan solo una niña.

La cadete se sorprendio tanto al escuchar a levi preguntarle si se encontraba bien y sumandole la forma en que la miraba,se le hacía tan lindo,hasta que sintio una mano en su hombro ¿en que momento el capitan se le habia acercado tanto? no era algo que le molestara,pero si la hacía sentir nerviosa y ni hablar de ese cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo.

Levi no estaba seguro de lo que haria,pero no podia soportarlo el queria probar los hermosos labios rosa brillante de mikasa,con la otra mano el capitan roso los labios de mikasa hasta sostenerla de la nuca suavemente,el tambien sentia nervios y miedo,ya que si alguien se enteraba y llegaba a los oidos de erwin o algún superior seguro se meteria en grandes problemas,aun así no queria retroceder por nada del múndo.

-¿capitan levi que esta haciendo?- mikasa estaba totalmente roja,esa mirada fria y entrecerrada de su capitan la alteraba,la enloquecia cada vez un poco más.

Levi no iba a responder esa pregunta hablando,la iba a responder de una forma que no solo le gustaria a el,si no tambien a ella o al menos eso esperaba.

Se acerco lentamente al rostro de la cadete,bajo la mano que tenia en el hombro de ella y la tomo por la cintura,pegandola a el para luego acercar sus labios a los de ella. Mikasa no estaba seguro de lo que haría pero aun asi queria corresponder a ese beso y obviamente fue lo que hizo,el beso duro bastante hasta que levi lo corto y observo fijamente a mikasa estaba a punto de decir algo pero no pudo ya que la mujer oriental le planto otro beso rodeando el cuello de levi con sus brazos,el siguio el beso y apreto aun mas la cintura de mikasa,ese beso duro un poco mas como para hacer que ambos se quedaran sin aire por lo que se separaron.Quedaron en silencio por un momento que termino resultando incomodo para ambos.

-vuelve a tu habitaciom ackerman- dijo levi mientras se paraba y comenzaba a subir las escaleras,en cuestion de minutos desaparecio entre la oscuridad.

Mikasa estaba con su corazon tan acelerado,jamas imagino que eso sucederia y menos con el capitan Levi...despues de unos minutos decidio subir las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitacion,abrio la puerta y se recosto sobre su cama ¿que le sucedia? se sentia perdida y no era algo nuevo,ella siempre se sentia haci cuando levi la miraba,cuando le daba ordenes o cuando la regañaba. ¿acaso le gustaba su capitan? ¿ y no lo habia querido reconocer hasta ese momento en que la beso y comprendio todo? si eso era,le gustaba levi y lo admitia en sus oensamientos pero no sabria si algun dia hablando lo podria admitir,mikasa solo se olvido de eso y decidio pensar en ese fantastico beso,agarro una almohada y la abrazo fuertemente,para luego quedarse dormida...esto sin duda alguna no dejaria que ella dejara de actuar como siempre lo hacia,fria y reservada. Pero aun asi creia que levi siempre obtendria lo mejor de ella.

En cuanto a levi,el ya se encontraba en su habitacion recostado en su cama pensando en lo mal que le iria si alguien se enteraba de lo sucedido pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en mikasa y sin darse cuenta uno de sus pensamientos se solto en voz alta - es perfecta- se sintio sorprendido nunca habia actuado o hablado asi de esa forma con una chica,pero mikasa lo estremecia,lo hacia enloquecer desde el momento en que lucharon juntos con el titan hembra o cuando pelearon contra los hombres de Keny ackerman,se sentia raro pensando cosas que no eran propias de el eso lo enfadaba pero al mismo tiempo reconocia que le gustaba mikasa y que ya no podia negarlo como lo hacía antes.

Levi solo puso sus brazos en forma de cruz sobre su rostro y se quedo dormido con una pequeña sonrisa que casi no se notaba en su rostro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno aqui termina el primer capitulo,solo quiero decir que espero lo disfruten mucho,tal vez tenga algunos errores ortograficos o me falten asentos pero mi celular no tiene autocorrector y el tiempo no me dio para pasar el documento a la PC y corregirlo,en fin intente corregirlo yo solo/a para que su lectura sea placentera.****En los proximos capitulos voy a agregar escenas mas subidas de tono,ya saben (sexo o manoseadas) ya que no quiero que solo sea ternura y habladeria haha.****PD: Supongamos que levi no tiene 30 años ni es mayor de 30,aqui en este fic tendra 25 o 26 y mikasa solo 19 a pesar de que en la serie es mas chica.****Ya habiendo dicho esto me despido,adios y buenas noches,tardes o mañana,depende.! **


End file.
